<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>实验事故 by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837352">实验事故</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 童车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>成年柱x因为事故变小的扉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>柱扉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>实验事故</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实验数据录入。<br/>实验观察记录。 <br/>查克拉抽取。<br/>千手扉间向器皿里注入自己淡蓝色的查克拉，感到一阵天旋地转。<br/>呃，似乎这次确实有点透支身体了。他看向实验室的钟表，时针正指向三点钟的位置。<br/>是下午三点吗？还是凌晨三点？<br/>千手扉间从抽屉里抓出一个干净的量杯给自己接了杯水。水流滑过嗓子，湿润感带来从头到脚的舒畅，然后是席卷全身的疲惫。<br/>距离他进入这个地下的封闭实验室过了几天，他已经没有概念了。最新的医疗忍术的开发迫在眉睫，而除了他，没有人能精准测量应该被封入卷轴的查克拉数量。过少达不到治疗效果，过多又会在批量制造时造成巨大的浪费。<br/>“浪费一点也没关系吧？”初代目火影在实验第一天进来转悠，口气里全是漫不经心。他气得痛骂了哥哥一顿把人赶了出去：“你知道一批次要做几万个卷轴吗？！到时候普通人哪有这么巨大的查克拉量供应？！”<br/>好在此刻他已经解决了这个问题。<br/>通宵实验是常态，超负荷运转正是千手扉间能担任火影辅佐的过人之处。</p><p>该休息了。他听到自己的心脏在胸腔跳动，口渴和酥麻的疲惫一股股朝着脑海冲锋。卷好卷轴贴上封条，在封口处用印泥戳上自己的指印。他开始不由自主地想念一些柔软又温暖的东西。<br/>火炉。棉被。那个人的胸膛。<br/>真是太累了，赶紧去休息吧。千手扉间努力挥散脑海里那些让自己脸红心跳的东西，转身寻找笔墨对卷轴进行最后的收尾工作。<br/>笔呢？他转了两圈，头又开始不可遏制地昏起来。<br/>千手扉间低头，在桌子下方看到了半截笔杆。他蹲下去捡。<br/>直起身子时他感到一阵猛烈的眩晕，和被宇智波泉奈的写轮眼幻术一般难以抵抗。看来连续几天不吃东西，就算自己有一点仙人体也会扛不住啊。千手扉间努力去抓桌角，却只有眼睁睁看着自己歪倒下去。情急之下他伸手拉住了抽屉，随即抽屉也整个被抽离出来，里面收纳整齐的卷轴被跌落了他一身。<br/>失去意识只在一瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间猛地从睡梦中醒来。<br/>中午喝的有点多，趴在桌子上睡得更不安稳。<br/>梦里他被弟弟拎着耳朵痛骂，醒来的时候还有股酸胀的委屈闷在胸口。但扉间并不在这里。<br/>他右手边那张桌子空空荡荡，那个人临走时收拾了桌面，现在上面只有一方砚台和两块镇纸。<br/>好想扉间啊。<br/>柱间抬眼瞟了眼窗外，阳光已经暗淡下去，太阳快要落山了。<br/>去看看扉间吧。他站起身活动了一下酸痛的肩背。希望已经忙完了。</p><p>千手扉间醒来在自己的卧室里，身上套着自己的暗部背心，因为太长而堪堪盖到膝盖上方。他揉着因为睡太久而胀痛的太阳穴拉开通往客厅的门。<br/>柱间坐在房间正中，正就着烛火看手里的卷轴。<br/>“阿尼甲，为什么不早点叫醒我……”<br/>“因为扉间睡得太沉了嘛——连洗澡的时候都没醒。再说我一直在找让你恢复的办法，不知不觉就这么晚了。”柱间放下手里的东西，看着小小的弟弟露出一个极度宠溺的笑。<br/>扉间打了个寒战，哥哥这个真诚地把自己当小孩子的眼神，说实话，有点恶心。他决定结束这个话题，目光投向柱间手里的卷轴：“所以你找到方法了吗？让我也看看。”<br/>他自然地走近，在哥哥身边弯下腰来。<br/>柱间不需要侧头就能看到年幼的弟弟毫无瑕疵的脸颊。白皙又柔软，此时还没有刻上那三道战斗种遗留下的红色伤疤，像团糯米年糕，整个人都散发着孩子特有的暖香。<br/>好想咬一口啊。他强制自己压住这个躁动的念头，把目光往下移，却不偏不倚，从大开的领口里直接看到了弟弟胸口的一对小巧乳尖。<br/>太犯罪了。忍者之神很想捂住自己的眼睛给弟弟换一件包得严实些的外套，但这行为又太过刻意，扉间一定会迅速反应过来然后嘲笑他禽兽……被成年的弟弟指责就算了，同样的话绝不可以从小小扉嘴里说出来！那个时候的弟弟明明是说什么都不会拒绝他的乖宝宝！<br/>千手扉间把一切都看在眼里。他没说话，只稍稍侧过头让哥哥看见一点眼角的笑意，在对方还没发现自己的嘴角是不是勾起前就迅速扭过头去。<br/>可恶，果然壳子里还是那个成年的狡猾弟弟。柱间面红耳赤，有点气急败坏地回答：“这么简单的问题我当然找到啦，要么我向你注入查克拉，要么你歇几天等它自己恢复，总之只要查克拉量回到正常值，某些出了实验事故的大人就可以恢复了！”<br/>扉间沉吟了一下，在脑海里盘算了一下他不出面就可以解决的木叶事务，否决掉了第二个选择。<br/>“注入吧。”他一扭腰坐上柱间面前的矮几，拉起衣服下摆把光洁的腹部袒露在哥哥面前。<br/>千手柱间黑黢黢的瞳孔里跳动着一曳火苗：“你知道，注入不止有一种方法。”他伸手抚摸弟弟的腰腹，那里窄小到他两只手就能完全握住，他轻轻发力，手指下柔嫩的肌肤立刻显出一片不堪重负的浅红。<br/>被哥哥粗糙的指腹摩挲着，千手扉间马上会意。他往后蹭了蹭，双手撑在身后，扬起下巴对柱间露出一个挑衅又会意的笑容。他知道大哥以往就最受不了这个，现在的情况也让他非常想看看柱间的反应。千手扉间如愿以偿地在哥哥脸上看到了惊愕迅速转为压抑的渴望的神情。<br/>“好啊，哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间对他来说还是太大了。<br/>扉间努力想要把那庞然巨物的多吞下一点，却在多方尝试后仅仅成功含入了圆润头部。成年男人熟悉的淡淡腥气弥漫在鼻尖，他不舒服地抽了抽鼻子，瞪了大哥一眼。<br/>自己不回家，大哥就干脆不会自己纾解吗？他摸了摸那对沉甸甸的双丸，默默想了想大哥今天大概要射几次。<br/>一定要先弄一次出来，不然就没完没了了。扉间捧起那根尺寸惊人的性器，伸出小舌从头部舔到根部，又来回打着圈把整根柱体打湿，吮吸得啧啧出声。<br/>他不敢看大哥的表情，只能从收紧的大腿肌肉判断他的哥哥和他一样紧张。<br/>他又一次张开嘴小心翼翼地保证不让牙齿磕到的同时尽可能多地往里吞咽。喉咙绝对是进不去了，他顾不上合不拢的嘴角淌出的口水，尽心尽力地用舌尖划过性器上的凹槽，又快速地撩拨起来——柱间那段叛逆的青少年时代总会在工作的时候来烦他，于是他学会了这招；非常有效，最初的几次哥哥甚至爽到双眼失神一阵子，眼角都挂着要坠不坠的眼泪。<br/>“呜——够了！”眼看柱间的小腹熟悉地抽搐了两下，扉间也感觉腮帮子发酸了，柱间却猛地起身，压着他的肩膀把他推了开来；“还……还是用手吧……”柱间声音哆嗦着捉住他的手掌，把它握在自己掌心去套弄完全充血勃起的性器。<br/>还没反应过来的扉间只感觉灼热从指缝里淌下。他回过神看着面色潮红的大哥，红眸子里泛出和稚嫩脸庞不相符的风情；“哎呀，大哥，第一次有点快呢。”<br/>他展示一般慢慢舔舐掉指尖的白浊。几个呼吸间，喉咙吞咽活动的时候，柱间的表情已经恢复了平静。<br/>“是吗？扉间喜欢慢一点？”</p><p> </p><p>糟糕。<br/>扉间背对哥哥趴着，撅起屁股的时候，真诚地为自己刚才冲动后悔了一秒。<br/>柱间正慢条斯理地把刚才的精液抹在他股缝间。<br/>得益于仙人体的迅速恢复能力，柱间方才在他腿间来了一发，律动将他大腿内侧擦得红肿。<br/>哥哥，真的，太大了。勃发的阴茎像巨龙一样挤开贴合的柔嫩肌肉，即便有了体液润滑，过快的抽插还是让他恍惚觉得自己下面仿佛要起火一样滚烫又热痛。<br/>柱间的性器顶端不经意地擦过小扉间尚未完全发育的小小囊袋，敏感部位被顶弄的惊慌哽在喉头；不可以，这样的东西是不可能插进自己的肚子里的。<br/>柱间双手合拢两瓣雪白臀肉，在把龟头威胁性地顶进去之前放肆地揉捏了几把。好小啊。柱间感叹，弟弟成年后那丰满的身材居然是从这样娇小的身体开始发育的吗？<br/>不可以，真的会死的。扉间下定决心还是和哥哥讲讲自己的担忧。扭头的一瞬间柱间捂住了他的嘴巴，另一只手在后脖颈发力，压得他不得不再伏低上身崛起臀部，柱间跳动的阴茎打在他背上：<br/>“嘘。”<br/>“我会温柔点的。”柱间嗓音嘶哑，让扉间不得不考虑他大哥许下承诺的可靠性。<br/>就相信大哥吧……扉间听到内心深处有声音叫嚣着，稚嫩的身体深处缓慢地分泌出暖流，熟稔于性事的灵魂叫嚣着渴望被兄长填满，狠狠碾压进空虚的深处。他舔舔柱间蒙住他脸的手心。</p><p>柱间居然真的暂时控制住了。<br/>但没有人能看到那张小嘴一样翕合的粉穴还能彻底不为所动。他哑着嗓子吩咐弟弟不要逃，然后合掌结印，驱动木遁把扉间的腰腿控制柱，双掌一样的藤曼扒开了臀瓣，让穴口更加暴露在空气中。<br/>就着半干的精液塞进去一根手指时，扉间的肩背绷紧了。柱间皱着眉头开拓，手指几乎动弹不得。他很久没感受过这样紧致的小穴了，扉间和他在一起多年，私处早被操成了成熟的艳红，在情动时和泪光盈盈的眸子一起看去直叫人下腹发紧。年幼的扉间又让他想起了幼时和弟弟初尝禁果的快乐，想想能把干干净净的弟弟再次染上他的色彩，柱间就感到由衷地满足。<br/>他抽出手指，驱动木遁造出一根小指粗细的光滑木杆，慢慢塞进弟弟过紧的穴内。<br/>“等一下，等一下就不疼了。”柱间的手指抚摸弟弟颤抖的后背，默默让枝干分泌出润滑用的汁液，后者放松了肌肉作为回应。随后慢慢旋转抽插，等到畅通无阻时又悄悄放大一点，如此来回几次，过了许久才达到了两根手指可以顺利进出的程度，但扉间的腰已经彻底塌下去，要不是有树枝束缚在他的腿根强制抬高下体，大概整个人已经因为过载而受不了了。</p><p>千手柱间心软了一瞬。情事里他很少失控，因为面对着的不仅是他的爱人还是他的亲人，朝夕相处一起长大的弟弟。如果为了发泄欲望而弄伤对方，他绝对是不愿意的。<br/>“进来，然后拿医疗忍术治疗就好了。”扉间忽然开口，声音因为蒙在枕头里而有些闷闷地听不清。柱间不明就里低头去看，弟弟的耳朵都已经红透了。他熟门熟路地向下摸去，那里和他手指一样粗细的小小阴茎已经勃起。<br/>“哎呀，我都忘了我们扉间是大人了呢。”他开着玩笑，听到身下的小小身体气愤地抱怨：“是啊，我第一次给你口的时候你还正是这个年纪呢。”</p><p>半晌，柱间没有说话。扉间感到那根灼热抵在自己后穴蓄势待发，因为不知道何时会被贯穿的恐惧和兴奋驱动了熟悉的生理反应——快进来啊，哥哥；他心里默念，抓紧了床单——再不进来，水可能都要淌出来了，对这具小小的身体来说也过于羞耻了。<br/>他听到一声轻轻的叹息。或许是嗟叹，他无从反应。被进入的疼痛让他哆嗦着哭了出来。太疼了，他想叫哥哥停下来，但毕竟刚才提出要求的是自己，又把到嘴边的话死死咬住，却无法克制自己呜咽着淌下眼泪。<br/>不知过了多久，大概是终于全部进入了，扉间终于意识到了自己有多么不自量力，这具身体太小了，他甚至怀疑柱间的龟头正戳着他的心脏，整个内脏都被顶得拱起，挤压在空间并不充裕的胸腔。他收敛了抽泣，哆嗦着伸手摸下去——<br/>柱间接住了这只颤抖的小手，轻轻拢在被顶起庞然突起的小腹上，隔着薄薄的肚皮注入查克拉治疗撕裂的肌肉组织。<br/>疼痛感逐渐消失，熟悉的饱胀和满足漫上来，他没发现自己是什么时候跟随本能和熟悉的肌肉记忆晃动着下身，柱间轻轻挪动身体时他也跟着不由自主地顺着柱间的动作抬起屁股。<br/>柱间完成治疗，俯下身来：“扉间真是好样的。”他意识到哥哥在夸自己，停止了动作羞耻地重新当回鸵鸟。<br/>他的哥哥直起身开始缓慢抽动。温暖又湿润，好舒服啊。他对弟弟的身体熟悉得不能再熟悉，毕竟是个感知型，加上虽然这具身体稚嫩，里面却是成年千手扉间的成熟灵魂。很快穴里就出了水——这是十二岁的千手扉间不可能做到的事情。他满足地感受穴肉缠绵地卷上来，每次进出都畅通无阻，咕叽咕叽的水声混着高高低低的喘息回荡在小小的和室内。<br/>“扉间，你湿透了。”千手柱间没有撒谎，淅淅沥沥的肠液漫下腿根，他不得不用双手把两瓣臀朝中间捏紧来换取更充沛的挤压满足感。<br/>“呜嗯——闭嘴，阿尼甲！”扉间刚一出口就是一声令自己都惊讶的娇喘，实在足够狼狈。柱间乖乖地不再说话，寂静让水声更加清晰。哥哥的硕大让他无需使用多余的技巧就能碾过穴道里所有的敏感点，痒意不断被填满而化成噼里啪啦的快感，性器抽离时他不由自主地发出挽留的呻吟，“啊……等一下……大哥……我还想要……”<br/>千手柱间满足了他，千手扉间如愿以偿地弓起背射了一次，小巧的性器在柱间的把玩下很快又颤巍巍立起来。“别玩了……”他喘着气哀求哥哥，对方接受了他的恳求，很快射在又湿又紧的穴里。<br/>柱间的射精量比他想象的还要多些。不过扉间不确定是因为对方因为禁欲了几天而存货太多，还是因为他自己的肚子变小了；总之他的小腹在哥哥掌心里像个水囊一样缓缓胀大，他无法直视这样淫靡又使人冲动的画面，把手腕咬在嘴里，感受着热液在体内淌开的感觉不自觉地发出嗯呜喘气声。</p><p> </p><p>看着弟弟努力撑起上半身，跪在一塌糊涂的床单上喘着粗气，柱间在满足之余又有些心疼。<br/>“你还好吗？我带你去洗澡吧？”他把弟弟卷起的衣服拉下盖住小腹，这样他就看不见自己刚才不小心捏出的凌乱指痕。扉间小时候的头毛真软啊，又蓬松，像个小动物。柱间想着，小心翼翼地把弟弟翻过身来，对方细细的脖颈落在他手里，失焦的双眼用了好一阵子才落在他脸上。<br/>“不继续吗？”没想到扉间喘匀了气之后第一句就是这个，柱间怔了怔，扉间看到哥哥的迟疑，鼓励的双手捧起他的脸颊，把一缕碎发别到哥哥耳后。“大哥的体力，不止于此吧？今晚不尽兴吗？”<br/>千手扉间知道自己在拿那张幼齿的脸说着老成的调情话语吗？我的弟弟原来是恶魔吗？柱间还在思索，却感到裆部传来的重量，低头看时却是一只白嫩的小脚丫轻轻点在半勃的性器上，甚至暧昧地在内裤顶起的轮廓上缓缓划了一圈。<br/>“大哥不想要吗？”<br/>“这可是你自找的。”</p><p>柱间捏着扉间的脚腕，再一次操进湿热的安乐乡。他一下子没控制好力道，扉间被顶得看起来差点断气，显然一副还没有从刚才高潮的余韵里恢复就被再次推上顶峰的样子，双眼翻白，喉咙里都是濒死般的呃唔气声。<br/>但他一放松了力气，扉间就迅速缓过神来，甚至像他那个二十多岁的成年弟弟一样游刃有余地接纳了他，在耸动喘息的间隙看向他的眼里都是堪称魅惑的笑意。<br/>千手柱间终于意识到，自己一直克制而理智的弟弟今天也想疯一次了。也许是回到童年的这具身体给了他勇气，也许是难得的休憩时光带来的靥足让他跃跃欲试，也许两者都有；总之他今天脱下了所有欲拒还迎的假面勾引自己的兄长，那么自己也没有理由不去配合。柱间转头蹭了蹭扉间的小腿，顺势舔了一口孩子圆润干净的脚趾。他如愿看到了弟弟眼里一闪而逝的惊愕和随即试图抽回腿的逃避神色。<br/>既然你点着了这把火，怎么可以临阵脱逃呢？<br/>柱间笑眯眯地抓住那只脚腕把玩，下身放缓了速度碾磨，弟弟涨红的脸和不断收缩的内里极好地取悦了他，快感让他头皮发麻。<br/>就让我们燃尽这堆火吧。<br/>他眼疾手快地用木遁束缚住弟弟的前端。射太快对身体不好哦。扉间自知求饶无用，又咬住了自己的手腕，稚气的脸上一副隐忍神情。真可爱。柱间攒了一晚上的话大约终于到了能说出口的环境，于是手掌从后臀游移到了前胸，轻轻揉捏两颗挺立在空气中的红豆。“唔啊——！”扉间发出一声哭泣般的呻吟，大腿猛然并起，穴道里抽搐着泄出一股温暖的淫水。他知道弟弟从小到大的敏感点都是胸部，不到最后结束时刻他从来不会碰这里。<br/>今晚还不够圆满。还差一点荤话。扉间一直禁止他说这些东西，但柱间知道弟弟很喜欢。于是他把弟弟拢进自己影子造成的穹窿下，缓慢地把性器往里推到了今天以来的最深处——“扉间真是哥哥最好的几把套子。”然后他吻住了弟弟，把哭喊都堵在颤抖的唇瓣里，直到自己脑海里烟花炸开般的感受散去，身下人不再痉挛着推拒，自己的精液也一滴不剩地全部留在肠道里。<br/>这种全世界只剩下嘴里的湿软和释放快感的经历，要是能多感受几次就好了。柱间恋恋不舍地从弟弟身体里退出来，小小的身体还在微微抖动，下身一篇温热泥泞。孩子失禁了，所以今天大约是必须结束了。<br/>柱间把扉间抱起来放在矮几上，撤掉了一沓糊涂的床垫。转过头来，扉间正恍如梦游一般摸着自己下身暂时合不拢的洞，体液在他指尖拉开淫靡的丝线，这么缓了一阵，他才回过神一般慢慢呼出一口气，吃力地把双腿合拢。<br/>“唔——”柱间想要抱弟弟去清理，对方却误会了他的意思，下意识扶住了他的肩头——“可以了！大哥！”那声音发着颤，千手扉间真的怕了。于是他笑着回答：“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>